Colored
by Suki Doll
Summary: The past is faded and the future is darkened by the unknown. It is this moment now that is made so colorful.


A pale boy with soft blonde hair stood on the hillside, gazing up at the sky. He wears a white shirt with blue shorts and he's barefoot. In his hands, a single lily, freshly picked.

"You know, I always wondered if people could see the same sky as I do, no matter where they are." The boy says in his gentle voice. He turns, beautiful earthly green eyes gaze. "Then, it would be something that we share, and not fight over. Something we can both see and connect to, right?" He turns back to the sky, with a smile on his face.

"I would always be sharing this moment, the moment you look up to the sky when I do, and we would have another memory together..." The boy holds his arms up at his side, as if he's about to take off in flight. "Together…That's how it's supposed to be." His soft voice trails off.

_I love you._

"Please don't leave." The boy turns back, eyes shining in sadness.

_I don't want to leave._

"Please…" The boy fully turns. The white lily in his hands wilt from the strong grip the boy has. "…Kaito."

_I miss you… Leon._

Kaito opened his bleary eyes. He looked up at the pale white ceiling with swirling imaginary designs. His eyes were adjusting from the afternoon light of the sun that filtered into the room. Everything had a warm glow to it, giving his surroundings a vintage feel. He faintly remembers falling asleep on the floor of the living room a few hours ago.

"Leon…" The name escapes his lips.

The blue haired man let out a sigh. It had been a while since he last had that dream. When he first came to Japan, he had that same dream for months. His days had been dark and gloomy. However, after he met the rest of the Vocaloid family, the dream began to fade and eventually stop. His life became bright.

Kaito brought a hand to his forehead. His mind still felt hazy from waking up. It's completely silent in the room, save for the sound of his breathing. As he breathes in and out, he realizes his stomach felt heavy. Kaito brought his hand down, hitting something that made a soft thud. The man lifted his head off the floor to see what it was.

Laying their arms and head partially on the blue haired man's stomach was Len. The blond let out a small whimper and shifted. He opened his eyes and glared darkly at the man he was using as a pillow.

"Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a nice dream." Len whined quietly.

Kaito chuckled. "Sorry Len-kun. It was on accident."

Len closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. He got off the blue haired man and sat up. Kaito watched as the boy stretched and ran his hand through his loose, messy-golden locks that were free of the usual hair tie. The blue haired man's mind flickered back to the boy in his dream. Kaito was always amazed by how much the boy resembled Leon when the American was of the same age. Len had blonde hair like Leon, only the boy's was much more golden, and like Leon, Len had green eyes, but Len's were more oceanic looking, brinking onto blue and held the want to know, while Leon's were already knowing. Their facial structure was even similar. At times, Kaito liked to think that Len was a modernized version of Leon. Leon seemed to be made up of pastel shades while Len vibrantly colored. Even the world around Len appeared to be of vibrant hues.

"Who's Leon?"

Kaito, snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked at the blonde. "Who?"

Len frowned. "Leon. You said his name a few seconds ago."

The blue haired man got off the ground and sat up. "You heard that?" The blond did a small shrug of his shoulders and nodded. "Well… he's just an old friend of mine." Kaito said.

Len looked down. "He doesn't sound like just an old friend." Len mumbled.

Kaito smiled and shook his head. He should have known the boy was keen enough to figure out Leon was somebody more than a friend. "Do you really want to know?" Kaito asked. The blond looked up and nodded hesitantly. Kaito scratched the side of his head. "Well… He was an old friend that I was in love with."

The blonde looked at Kaito. "Oh." Len said.

"You know," Kaito poked the blonde's nose. "You look a lot like him." Kaito ran his hand through Len's hair, the contrast of the golden blond locks and Kaito's pale skin appearing starkly. As to be expected, the boy's hair was very soft to touch. Kaito suddenly mussed the younger boy's hair playfully. "You have the same color family as him." Kaito said. "The hair, the eyes… Are you sure you're not Leon?" Kaito joked.

Len felt his face flush and whacked the older man's hand away. "But I'm not him." Len turned away and pouted. His hair was sticking out in every direction and Kaito had to fight back a laugh. Len looked out of place in the neutral shades of the living room.

Kaito nodded and smiled. "I know." Kaito said, watching the blond who was still turned away from him. He didn't know if his eyes were adjusting to the light, but the colors in the room began to match Len's intensity. He no longer looked out of place.

"…" Len fidgeted, feeling Kaito's gaze on him. "Do you wish I was him?" he whispered. Len peered up at the blue haired man to see his reaction.

"What? No!" Kaito was taken aback. A dark feeling cast over him. "Why would I?"

"Because…" Len looked away. He felt his heart throb painfully from the memory. "Sometimes…sometimes when you look at me…it's like you aren't. It's like you're looking at someone else." Len bit his lip. "Probably Leon."

Kaito grabbed Len's shoulders, making the boy face him. "Len-kun…" Kaito pressed his forehead to Len's. "I'm sorry if I did that. It's just…I haven't seen him in so long. He was a really good friend of mine and sometimes I can't help but think of him when I look at you."

"I-it's alright." Len stuttered. He wasn't really used to being this close to Kaito. He was so close, he could see the individual eyelashes that surrounded deep blue eyes on the man. His heart was beating loudly and Len feared the blue haired man would hear. "I-I get it."

"I'm sorry Len-kun… I didn't know it upset you." Kaito closed his eyes and bumped their noses together lightly.

"It's alight, Kaito-nii." Len pushed the older man away from him. The simple yet intimate gesture left him flustered. It probably meant nothing anyway. "After all… you love him…" Len said quietly.

Kaito stared at the dejected blond before him. He didn't look as bright as he did before. "…Actually, I don't…not anymore at least." Kaito held on to Len's shoulders and smiled when he seemed to perk up.

"I met him again a couple days ago. He really changed." Kaito laughed. "He's kinda like Gakupo-san now. Except he's American." Kaito recalled his reunion with Leon. The man had changed from a sweet, fragile child of his air brushed memories to a happy-go-lucky man. He even went and greeted Kaito with a bone-crushing hug and a barrage of kisses to his face, along with a slap to his behind. _For luck!_ Leon had said with a brightening smile. Kaito smiled and shook his head at his friend's silliness.

"Besides," Kaito looked Len in the eyes. "I've already fallen in love with someone else."

"O-Oh, I see." Len felt his heart flutter and mentally beat himself for it. He felt his cheeks turn crimson and hoped that it wasn't noticeable. He shouldn't be getting excited for anything…

"I've fallen for you." Kaito said. Len felt himself be pulled into a hug. Right now, his heart was leaping for joy. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was like the world around them brightened into white and all that was left was a highlight of yellow and blue. Len was elated, until something dawned on him.

"Wait," Len pushed Kaito away again. "I don't want you falling for me if it's because I remind you of Leon."

"Len-kun…" Kaito leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I fell for you, not because you're like Leon. You're _you_." Kaito kissed Len's cheek, turning them rosier than before. "Do you love me?" he whispered against the blond's skin. He felt the boy shiver and moved to rest his forehead against the blond's again, looking deep into his eyes for his awaited answer. Kaito no longer lived in the pastel colored past. He lived in this vibrant moment now, where the colors always shifted because of the blond in front of him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Len blushed from the question. His heart burned red. Len looked at the blue haired man in front him, the only thing that was in his field of vision. He smiled at the opposing colors of his emotions and of the man holding him close that became one and the same. He nodded. "Yes…" Len whispered, as if he were afraid his voice would shatter this beautifully painted moment into blank nothingness. That wouldn't be the case though. There were too many intense shades and hues involved for it to ever become blank. There was nothing to fear. He closed his eyes and leaned forward…

* * *

**This is a really old one shot I wrote so many years ago. I never got around to fixing it or editing it till now. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
